


他与太阳死在一起

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 穿越平行宇宙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: *平行宇宙设定。灵感来自漫威（……）分两条世界线，A线：黑帮大佬！鸡哥！（我们叫他约书亚）x青年记者！磁卡！（我们叫他莱昂），B线即为现实向球员，无妻无子。前后有意义。重要角色死亡预警。* 作者是精神病，不要跟精神病讲道理。我最喜欢写ooc，总之是个大雷文，所有人都在ooc，总之点进来就要有心理准备，快跑，不要骂我。如果你非要骂我，那你他妈就来吧（“我要从所有的时代，从所有的黑夜那里夺回你。”
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
Kudos: 3





	1. 回忆是一条没有归途的路

“我要从所有的时代，从所有的黑夜那里夺回你。”

A

晚上七点三十分。

在2086年的慕尼黑城的都市班车上，年轻的男乘务员的目光从未离开过坐在一等车厢窗口旁边的那个金发碧眼的、灿烂的如同天使一般的青年。

那位青年并非多么引人注目，相反，他似乎已经尽量去做到毫不起眼，他带着一顶报童帽，穿着黑色的高领毛衣，将他整个人的棱角都化软了几分，灰色的羊绒大衣则搭在一旁的扶手上。他似乎正在阅读手中的厚重纸质书，不时勾勾画画。在这个年代，依然选择阅读纸质书的，无非是大学里的一些老派学者，这种方式出现在这样一位看起来只有二十五六岁的年轻人身上，似乎很奇怪。

青年似乎马上就注意到了他的目光，抬起头朝他笑了一下，带着点知识分子的羞涩和腼腆。乘务员不禁在心里吹了个口哨。

列车通过闹市区，窗外可以看见沿途的空中商城，以及一闪而过的悬浮的大型投影星际旅行宣传广告，二十一世纪中期的电子蒸汽音乐引人烦躁。青年看了一下手腕上的老式机械表，不动声色地站起来，把手中的本子放在原地。他轻轻地踢了一下乘务员的鞋尖，理了理领子，独自向卫生间的方向走去，驻足回眸再次给了乘务员一个笑容。乘务员惊讶于青年的心思和大胆，一边得意于自己即将完成任务，紧接着便跟了上去。

乘务员刚刚推开隔间的门，便被一只闪烁着奇异光芒，且被机械金属外骨骼加固过的手臂一把掐住脖颈，直直地撞在墙上，手劲大到几乎快要把他直接掐死。青年夺过他藏在袖子里的激光放射枪，一脚踢远，此时青年的脸上早已不见柔软稚嫩的情绪，根本不像一个知识分子或者大学生，看起来宛若一个十足老成的通缉犯——或者本来就是。当然，如果你常年混迹慕尼黑城的地下世界，你当然会知道他是谁。三十五岁的约书亚·基米希——是盘踞在塞本纳大街的拜仁帮的老大。整个德国黑色世界的地下产业都被他牢牢掌控，包括成瘾芯片制造贩卖或者激光武器的走私生意之类的。

他把那可怜的乘务员的脖子掐的咯咯作响：“我就问你两个问题：第一，外面还有几个人，第二，你是谁派来的？”

乘务员拼命挣扎，约书亚的脸色愈发阴沉，最后他嘴唇上拉露出一个近似于笑的表情，直接甩了乘务员一个耳光：“你不说也没关系，现在就去见上帝，怎么样？”

“我说……我、我是西班牙人的人……”乘务员涨红了脸，他几乎快要断气，“车上还有、有二十五个人，我们是来做‘清除’工作的……求你，不要杀我……”

约书亚冷笑了一下，他轻轻转动手腕，直接把乘务员的头拧了下来，他踹开门走了出去，迎面走来的一个乘务员推着餐车朝他笑了一下，他也朝对方笑了一下，背在身后手臂的机械外骨骼的金属突然软化，膨胀组合成延伸在手臂上的巨大利器。然后他把手中带血的人头直接朝那位乘务员扔了过去。

……

在杀掉最后一位清道夫后，他几乎没有受伤——慕尼黑黑色世界的领袖从来不会是无能之辈，他行走在车厢内部的满地尸体和血液中，径直朝自己的座位上走去。他把手上的血迹都蹭在衣服上，努力把自己的双手清洁的干干净净，接着小心翼翼地捧起那个笔记本，用轻且缓慢的力度取出本子里夹着的一张照片。

照片里的青年眯起眼睛，双手按着头顶的花环，这是莱昂·格雷茨卡，他年少时的爱人。他被大片大片的花簇拥着，面孔浓烈精致的就像一只翩飞的蝴蝶，他笑眼望着镜头，咧开嘴，露出一对尖尖的虎牙，这让他看起来更可爱了——即使通过对比起现在照相技术而略显模糊的画面，也能感受到他真实的灵动与羞赧。

他透过十年的时光望过来，仿佛从未走远。

约书亚的手指反复摩挲着照片上的人物轮廓，他微笑着沉默了很久，对着莱昂的照片轻轻一吻，并小心地把它放在胸前的小小口袋里，似乎这样就能得到庇佑与心安。

晚上九点五十分。

基米希回到了位于塞本纳大街的总部，他来到三十二楼，那一整层都是属于他的办公室，他在盥洗室把一身的血迹洗干净之后，出来换了身衣服，走到浴室一旁的书房前，那有独属于他的书架。他在书架上，在莱昂留给他的手持摄像机上轻轻一按，一个巨大的屏幕便从墙上显现出来。

约书亚开始放映摄像机中的几个视频。视频内容几乎全部是对约书亚和莱昂生活片段的记录。第一则是似乎是莱昂用手持摄像机拍的，因为镜头摇晃的厉害，画质有点模糊，看起来是很久之前的视频了。

最开始是高中生模样的莱昂的正脸，背景似乎是校车上。莱昂指了指身后的座位，镜头也往那个方向转。高中生模样的约书亚抱着足球比赛赢来的奖杯在校车上睡着了，身上不知盖了一件谁的外套。那个奖杯对他们来说似乎很重要，他即使睡着了也紧紧地抱着这个硕大的奖杯，也许是因为太高兴了，他连在睡梦中都忍不住露出笑容，还往杯壁上蹭了蹭。旁边传来了一些偷笑声，莱昂在镜头前把食指比在嘴唇前面，不知道在示意谁“安静”。

第二则还是来自于莱昂视角的，约书亚在为他系鞋带，似乎能看出是他的手受伤了，还缠着绷带。约书亚金灿灿的脑袋顶就像刚出壳的小鸡，毛茸茸的，发旋一晃一晃的，他对莱昂的拍摄似乎一无所知，一直在谈论一些生活上的琐事。直到听见面前人实在憋不住的笑声，才抬起头茫然地看着镜头，接下来画面突然天旋地转，紧接着画幅外传来一声带着笑的惊呼，是摄像机被丢在了一边，而摄像机的主人——去干快乐事了。

第三则仍然是由莱昂掌镜，这一碟似乎经过了简单的剪辑处理。他此时明显比前两碟更懂得如何运用镜头。最开始是远景，天空、花丛，带着残影的。然后是昂着脑袋戴着花环的莱昂对着镜头露出一个大大的笑脸。约书亚编了花环，用时下开的最好的鲜花，辅以橄榄叶和婀娜的枝条，就像一个小小的王冠。莱昂把脑袋顶上的花环扶正，抬起眼睛望了一会儿，嘴角不自觉地翘起来，他的脸和胳膊都红红的，少年的肌肤相贴，隔着薄薄的汗，带着夏天的火热与潮湿。

他搂着窘迫地捂住脸颊的约书亚。约书亚用手去捂镜头，他从脸颊一路红到耳朵根，嘴里嘟囔着：“别拍了……”

“不要。你给我编的花环，我偏要录下来——”

“莱昂！”是约书亚的声音，带着一点羞恼，但绝对称不上怒的声音，他打量了镜头一眼，镜头忽然下移了一点，只能拍到脖子以下了，然后是一阵有点嘈杂的声音。从肢体语言来看，显然是两位主人公吻在一起了。带着春天的、花朵的味道。这些视频里的约书亚快乐的就像一只挺胸抬头的小鸟，飞在画面的每一个角落里。没有人会把面前这个逆光中的漆黑剪影和那个会编花环、会像个小书包那样挂在别人身上、会做古怪表情、会开怀大笑的快活年轻人联系在一起。

而至于第四则，是莱昂给他过他二十二岁生日录下的视频，他早已经看过太多遍了。

由于现代技术的进步，约书亚去年托人将它处理成为了全息投影，并安装了人工智能，这也许是一个一模一样的莱昂，他的莱昂——他今天出门就是为了亲自把硬盘从帕瓦尔博士手里取回来。他犹豫了很久，深呼吸了片刻，最终点下了播放。房间瞬间一片漆黑，他警觉地抬头，却看到在空旷的房间里，久别太多年的爱人隔着桌子朝他微笑着打招呼。莱昂的脑门和脸颊满是奶油，看起来分外狼狈，面前放着一个巨大的奶油蛋糕，上面插着写了“22”字样的蜡烛。

约书亚一瞬间愣住了。他愣了很久，他没什么表情，但似乎也不该悲、不该喜，似乎他根本不是这个时间的人。他像是一座永远停留在二十一世纪上半叶的塑像或者丰碑，目不转睛地望着面前半透明的立体投影里——莱昂的微笑。他看过太多遍了，他知道自己下一秒就会得意的哼哼笑，然后快活地说：“这下你该知道谁是‘生日蛋糕之王’了！”

莱昂用手揩了揩脸上的奶油，颇为无奈地说：“好，我的‘奶油国王’，快许愿吧。”

约书亚笑起来，时隔多年看到如此鲜活的莱昂，他感觉鼻尖开始发酸，他重复着二十二岁的自己的台词：“我不着急。”

莱昂用手沾了沾蛋糕上的奶油，朝着约书亚的方向指了指：“你总是这么任性。”

约书亚面对“男朋友”可以称得上是虚张声势的威胁，配合地后移了两步，他们都大笑起来了。沉默了片刻，半晌，约书亚带着一点哭腔地沉声问：“你说你会一直陪着我，过很多个生日的，对吧？”

莱昂面对着他笑了。他的胡茬和卷发沾着奶油和糖霜的样子尤为滑稽，但在此刻，黑暗的房间里，摇曳的烛光照在他的侧脸上，他整个人罩上一层模糊的金边，他看起来温暖又鲜活，真挚得不可思议。约书亚知道，下一秒莱昂就会答应他，就会对他说“我爱你”，就像他看这个视频的每一遍那样。

“约书亚，”他说，“我会一直陪着你，过很多很多个生日。”

二十二岁的莱昂对着他笑着说：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你，”三十五岁的约书亚说，安静的房间内没有任何回应。

他对着投影和空荡荡的房间又重复了一遍，“我爱你。”

过了几秒钟，面前的人工智能影像虚拟界面弹出了故障的窗口，他面前的“莱昂”用僵硬的机械音回道： **“很抱歉，我并不能理解你的意思。”**

他有点踉跄地站起身，试图拥抱眼前的投影，一伸出手臂，却只从虚假的光学画面中穿越而过，他的怀抱中仍然空无一物，什么都不剩下。仿佛失而复得又失去，梦醒皆成空，温情的泡影瞬间在他面前破裂开来开，他失控地将手中的控制键扔到地上，摔了个粉碎。面前虚幻的投影消失了，一切重归于黑暗。

每晚，关于他的爱人的回忆都仿佛绞刑架的绳索那样垂下来，勒紧他的脖子。他开始怀念：莱昂、他的莱昂——那时候，他们都才十几岁。十几岁的少年长得最快，渐渐从少年郎抽条成瘦瘦高高的青年人。莱昂有一张寡情的脸，但总是会露出多情儿郎的风姿神态来。就像很多古早爱情小说里描写的那不可一世的女主角一样，人人都喜欢他。约书亚几乎恐惧回忆他生命中的那天。冰冷的判决书，逐渐没有弧度的生命线，永远发不出去的报道，没有证据的命案，他又想到这些，仿佛心脏被放进了绞肉机，他周围一片漆黑，却只感觉周身犹如被电击般疼痛，他盲目地睁大双眼，却只感受得到自己的泪水以不断地从眼眶里溢出——

灯忽然全开了，一个球状的机械漂浮物从墙壁中浮现，它打开自己的小屏幕，上面赫然是格纳布里博士的脸。

“约书亚，”他说，“我们的研究有进展了，你得来一下我的实验室。”

晚上十一点四十五。

格纳布里博士听见推门声，没有回头，仍是盯着自己眼前密密麻麻的监视器窗口：“你今天回大厦回来的有点迟，是发生什么事了吗？”

约书亚斜靠在门上，他摇了摇头：“遇见了想找事的西班牙人而已。上次做完外骨骼优化之后，我感觉用起来更趁手了，很快就解决掉他们了。”

“你是去取帕瓦尔博士做的‘小玩意’了吧，”格纳布里博士回头望着他，“那东西还处于开发阶段。图灵测试是能过，但是有些故障还没修复……你别太放在心上。”

“谢谢你，”约书亚深深地吸了一口气，他当然知道好友是为他而担心，“但是我没办法……我没办法不想他。”

“不用说谢谢，但我觉得如果莱昂还在，他不会愿意看到你这么痛苦……”格纳布里博士说。

“对了，”约书亚抬手揉了揉眼框，似乎想要终止前一个话题，“你说的研究，进行到哪一步了。”

“可以说快进行到收尾阶段了，我们的电子天眼在筛查各个平行宇宙中你们的信息，并进行查找和比较——简单来讲，在物理变动的影响下，由于世界线的不同，你们在不同的世界里会存在不小的差异，这个工作预计很快就会结束，不出意外这星期就可以进行跨平行空间的量子交互了，”格纳布里博士说，他指了指监视器上的两个平行宇宙，“比如像编号01的宇宙，是一个正处于混乱与战争中的世界，你是个残暴的魔王，而莱昂是一名爱上人类的魅魔；再比如编号05的宇宙，那是一个治安很好的宇宙，你是一个花样滑冰运动员，而莱昂是一名演员。由于经历不同，性格上也会有很大的差异：地球-01的你亲手杀死了莱昂，都不眨一下眼睛。但地球-05的你拿到属于自己的第一个奖杯，哭的都快站不起来了。”

约书亚挑眉：“所以？”

格纳布里博士清了清嗓子：“为了满足你的要求，现在得出的数据是，与本宇宙最相像的莱昂：不论是经历还是性格，甚至人生轨迹，应该是来自于地球-00的足球运动员莱昂·格雷茨卡。他目前效力于欧冠冠军队伍拜仁慕尼黑——真稀奇，在我们当下的世界，已经没有人踢球了。”

约书亚沉默了一会儿，又问：“他的基米希呢？”

“也是球员，并且是拜仁慕尼黑不可或缺的中场核心——应该是这么称呼，毕竟我不看足球。至于他们两个，谈了三年了，应该是处于热恋中吧。”

“他们的科技水平呢？”约书亚问，“我如果要去的话，需要做什么准备？”

“Jo，你问这个是不是想要把他带回来？”格纳布里博士猛地回头，“你答应我，你说你只看他一眼，你没有跟我说你要把他带回来，我跟你说了，本杰的项目还在开发你不用太放在心上——”

“如果我把他带回来，会造成时空紊乱或者次元塌方之类的吗？”

格纳布里博士沉默了良久：“……不会。但以我这段时间的观察，我不觉得他会跟你走。”

约书亚笑了：“我从来没说过要让他跟我走，而是——我要把他带回来，不论用什么手段。”

格纳布里博士长叹一口气，他最终还是无法拒绝约书亚：“好吧。如果你确定的话，他们的科技水平远不如我们的宇宙，甚至还不足我们五十年前的科技水平。以你现在一只手的金属外骨骼就可以在那里大开杀戒。但我觉得你还需要一些特殊材质的绳索什么的，不然你没办法把人制服，毕竟他们运动员身体素质还是不错的，我猜你也不想伤害他。”

“那就定在下周末吧，早上八点，”约书亚说，“到时候我会准时来你的实验室，谢谢了，兄弟。”

他走出格纳布里博士的实验室，又从胸前拿出那张小小的照片。请保佑我吧，莱昂。他在心里默默想，就和以前一样。很快，我们又能再次相见了。从所有的时代，从所有的黑夜，甚至是另一个我身边，把你夺回来。

我爱你、我爱你……即使我离开这个世界，即使你离开这个世界。


	2. 一切以往的春天是无法复原的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章鸡很黑，并且超级ooc，做好心理准备哈
> 
> 本章内容：他好爱他，他也好爱他，他又很爱他。面对冷兵器肉搏是没有用的，科技是第一生产力。

B

格雷茨卡迷迷糊糊地醒来，他是被冻醒的，室温似乎有点低。很快他就意识到问题所在之处，他半眯着眼睛拽过一角被基米希全部卷走的被子——他的男朋友把被子整个拖走了。他伸了个懒腰，却因为全身的酸痛嘶了一声，看着身边用被子把自己裹成一团、脸都不露出来的男朋友，他突然玩心大起，伸出手把基米希的脸扒拉出来，对着基米希的脸蛋亲了好几口，才蹭蹭他的脖颈说：“早安。”

在这一通热乎乎的亲吻攻势下，基米希早已清醒，他的脸颊通红，金发也早已被同床的大猫揉成鸟窝，似乎成为了半夜拖走全部被子的惩罚。但他依然没有睁开眼，以假寐的方式强装镇定，伸手直接搭上格雷茨卡的脖颈。他用那种揉捏猫咪皮毛的手法一样摸了摸格雷茨卡的后颈，顺着光滑的脊背曲线一路向下，最后战术迂回、略带克制地轻拍了一下格雷茨卡的脑门，终结了这一场愈发要演变为晨间运动的早间时段情感交流：“几点了。”

“七点钟，”格雷茨卡说，他钻进了基米希的被子堆里，两个人又叠在一起腻歪了一小会儿，“还早。你等会儿是不是要去领奖？”

“还很久呢，”基米希这才睁眼打了个哈欠，缓缓从床上坐起来，“下午两点多吧……中午还可以好好吃顿饭——我好困啊。”

格雷茨卡坐了起来，他摸了摸喉咙，感觉嗓子都有点哑，他们也就敢趁着休息日稍稍乱来。很显然，昨晚战况相当激烈：“你也太有精神了。”

“彼此彼此。”基米希卷了卷被子，再次打了个哈欠，他开始换衣服，背脊上有两道清晰的抓痕，他站起身，格雷茨卡披了件浴袍，在洗手台前洗漱，基米希挤到他身边来，他略略低下头，垂下眼睛笑着望着男朋友，两个人对视着笑了一下，然后交换了一个带着牙膏味的吻。

礼服早在前几天就由工作人员经手选好了的三件套，格雷茨卡仍然穿着家居服，一条腿半挽着裤腿，拿着书坐在沙发上看着，但他的目光却总是不自觉地飘向对着镜子换西装的欧足联年度最佳后卫，格雷茨卡忽然回忆起最初的日子，他第一次见到基米希的时候，他们才十四五岁。那时候的基米希看起来要更小，他那时还不用发胶，金发软和和的，抱着球在绿茵场上，被风一吹，就像滚烫的焦糖突然泛起的泡沫，他个子又小，所以活像是个少儿唱诗班的领队。但是那个时候他的目光永远集中在马克斯·迈尔身上，并不常常看见基米希。

而现在——套上黑西装的、二十五岁的基米希就是初露锋芒的俊朗青年人，从肩颈延伸向手臂的西装裁剪线条就像锐利的铁器，格雷茨卡忽然神游到昨晚的一瞬间，基米希撑在他身上，在情事中无意识地单手撩了一把刘海，汗滴顺着他的脖颈消失在背脊之后，但是那双带着点雾气的、界于蓝与绿的浅色眼睛紧紧地锁定住他，就如同盯着猎物，在这个气氛滚烫的黑夜里看得他浑身颤栗。他不止一次感慨时间对一个人的雕刻打磨，他的约书亚从从前毛线团似的小男孩长成了金子一样灿烂发光的大人。

他似乎发现了格雷茨卡的窥视，回过头朝他微笑，由于着装的缘故，他忽然联想起两个人都相当喜欢的剧集，于是便做举枪手势，开口发问：“你看我像不像黑帮的头目？”

“哪儿有娃娃脸的黑帮头目，”格雷茨卡把书扣在腿上，忍不住评价道，“你看起来像给黑帮头目递报纸的童工或者他的小儿子。”

两个人都大笑起来。格雷茨卡起身帮基米希整理好衣领：“外面很冷，多穿两件吧。”

格雷茨卡站在窗前目送基米希出门离开，忽然感到一阵难以描述的不适感，总感觉有谁的视线缠在他身上，在哪个不为人知的角落窥视着他，就像猎人持着弓箭盯着丛林里的母鹿那样，箭头的锋芒直指猎物的咽喉。这似乎是来自人类古老本能的警觉，他四处张望了一下，院子四周没有人。透过栏杆向外望去，他敢肯定住所周围目前一个行人都没有。

他搓了搓脸——或许是他太累了。

然而还没过一个小时，他就听到了敲门声。他打开房门，敲门人出乎他的意料——是本该在颁奖现场的基米希。

基米希在抬头看见格雷茨卡的一瞬间，就张开双臂飞扑进他的怀里，双手拥上他的脖颈，紧紧地搂住了他。格雷茨卡有些无措地撑住门框，用以平衡这极大的后坐力。格雷茨卡用另一只手轻轻地拍了拍基米希的肋侧，但基米希仍然只是一声不吭地拥住他，把头埋在他的颈窝里，鼻尖抵住他的脖颈，滚烫的呼气打在他的脖颈上。他知道基米希喜欢这么抱住他，在欧冠决赛前的球员通道里、在踩场时、在夺冠后，这种树袋熊一样的拥抱似乎总能给年轻的德国中场带来极大的安全感和信念感。

但格雷茨卡有些担忧地想：他不该回来的这么早的，是发生了什么事情吗？这反常的表现也让他有些无措。于是他又拍了拍基米希的脑后，试图让他平静下来，并把疑惑问出了口：“你不是去领奖了吗，怎么回来的这么快？”

他听见耳旁那几乎可以称得上是杂乱的呼吸声稍稍一窒，接下来他看到的每个画面似乎都变慢了——因为一切都显得十分诡异。

基米希转过头来，一双浅绿色眼睛死死地盯着他，或许是由于日光强烈的原因，他的眉骨投下一片阴影，显得无名的阴鸷恐怖。这目光过于炽热，目不转睛、几近疯狂且贪婪地扫过格雷茨卡肩部以上的每一寸皮肤，像是一条头狼在它的领地逡巡，仿佛带着漫长的想念与怨毒，特别是当他的目光扫到格雷茨卡敞开的衣领无意中露出的、有关于昨晚情事后的痕迹时，他额头上青筋暴起了一瞬间，仅仅是一瞬后，他又恢复了往常的平静，只是眼圈发红，又像是欧冠夺冠后那个瘪着嘴哭泣的小男孩了。

他看得格雷茨卡有点发毛，连忙把自己的衣领往上扯了扯，感觉好笑又好气：你自己昨天晚上咬了那么多口，你气什么。

不过从十五岁算起，他认识了基米希有十年了，他确实从来没见过基米希露出过这种难以言喻的复杂神情。他难以确定基米希满溢出来的复杂情绪到底指向谁，是欧足联吗？难道是颁奖典礼出什么意外了吗？他在心里暗自“啧”了一声：那可真是糟糕。可是他总感觉有些没来由的预感，仿佛那种纠缠的痛苦是源自于他。

于是他捧起基米希的脸，用拇指刮了刮他的耳朵和脸颊，这是他们之间最常见的亲昵动作：“别着急，怎么了？”

基米希被这忽如其来的肢体接触弄的一愣，他抿起嘴唇，有点僵硬地扶住格雷茨卡触碰他脸颊的手，仿佛在确认这一切是否是真实存在的，才相当爱惜地贴着脸颊蹭了蹭：“教练说欧足联临时有变化，可能要延期了。就让我们先回来了。”

好可爱呀，格雷茨卡为基米希的动作笑出了声。他拨开对方额前汗湿的发丝，却只是印下一个吻，然后向屋里走去：“快点进来吧，你可以再休息一会儿了——反正奖杯是跑不了的。”

基米希在原地歪了歪头，他抬起左手，小心翼翼地触上额头上格雷茨卡落下亲吻的那块皮肤，深吸了一口气，走进屋内，打量着屋内的陈设——即使这些事物他已经看过太多遍了。

当然是在 **监控摄像头** 里。

“其实，最重要的是，”基米希他的目光寸刻不离格雷茨卡向前行走的背影，却又马上压下了眼睫，他张了张嘴，沉默了片刻，很克制地笑了一下，“最重要的是，我很想你。”

“我们才几个小时没见啊，”格雷茨卡忍不住笑起来，露出两颗尖尖的虎牙，晃的基米希心痒。他似乎想到什么一般，又回头：“Jo，我怎么感觉你好像瘦了一些？要不要跟教练报备一下？”

“可能吧，体检的时候看看吧，”基米希随口答道，他把西装外套脱下来，挂在晾衣架上，似乎酝酿着什么话，“当然——你也可以晚上自己看看。”

格雷茨卡听了这话，趴在沙发椅背上盯着他看了一会，忍不住朝他扔了个毛绒玩偶，他都没有朝这个方向看，仿佛调节反射般抬起手，动作略有些机械化地徒手将玩偶劈成两半。他有些惊惶地朝格雷茨卡的方向看过去，发现对方早已戴上耳机在接着看书了，这才松了一口气，将玩偶的残骸踢到书柜底下。

他走到格雷茨卡身后，弯腰搂住了格雷茨卡。格雷茨卡摘下耳机，仰头靠在基米希身上，在他们私下独处的时候他往往会表现得真的很像一只大猫，热衷于肢体接触时那一瞬间的干燥：“你不休息一下吗？这几场你太累了。”

基米希置若罔闻，他把手放在格雷茨卡的头顶，从头顶一路抚摸到肩膀，那手法不像在爱抚他的情人，倒像是在清点格雷茨卡身上的每一块肌肉和骨头。他的嘴唇蹭过格雷茨卡的耳廓，又贴近了他的太阳穴：“不想。”

格雷茨卡推了推基米希：“那要不要出去走走？或者看看剧集。”

基米希歪着头轻轻笑了一下，没头没脑地问了一句：“你真的很喜欢黑帮生活吗？”

“只是因为BBC太会拍了而已。”

“黑帮生活一点也不好玩，杀人不是一种好的体验，”基米希说，“虽然杀多了就没有什么感觉了，啊，我是指那些黑手党。”

“你这话说的就像你杀过人一样。”格雷茨卡似乎相当享受基米希的触摸，他继续拿起书，换了个姿势贴在基米希身上，任由对方举动，心里却冒出一个有点奇怪的想法，他感觉基米希手上的茧子变多了。

他的手机却在这时候发出了提示音。

他拿起手机，划开看了看，是 **基米希** 给他发的消息——一大堆颁奖现场的照片，还包括了一些偷拍的莱万和诺伊尔的表情包，最后附赠了个表情，问他今天过得怎么样。

妈的，他不禁骂道，甚至感觉胃里有点恶心：如果Jo在现场，我刚才在跟谁亲热？

格雷茨卡感觉头皮发麻，他的脑子里闪过他曾经看过的无数恐怖片和恐怖小说——如果基米希在颁奖现场，那他身后的人是谁？他不得不怀疑起一些超现实魔幻因素，更何况这个人的手还停留在他的后颈上，指尖摩挲着他脖子上的一小块皮肤，就像在抚摸一只宠物猫咪，但这个动作，也是基米希常做的。

身后的“基米希”似乎察觉到他的僵硬，低下头看了一眼他没来得及退出的聊天界面，他不慌不忙，似乎早就预料到这一刻的发生，只发出一声轻笑，把头埋在格雷茨卡的脖颈处嗅了嗅，这个动作让格雷茨卡一阵毛骨悚然，一时不敢有什么动作。许久，他才笑着说： **“这个世界的我，是个球员对吧？”**

“你是谁？”格雷茨卡尽力保持冷静，尽管他并不知道下一秒钟身后的男人会不会化出一张血盆大口把他的头吞下去，或者房间的角落涌出什么血水之类的。他侧头看了一眼背后的人，约书亚正一动不动地盯着他看，看得他浑身发毛。

冷静、冷静……他反复对自己说，并开始思索这个“基米希”一出现以来就表现出的所有的异常举动——约书亚看起来和基米希一模一样，但又似乎完全不一样。比起总显得比真实年龄小上很多的基米希，他看起来略有些苍老，也更消瘦，格雷茨卡总觉得面前的这个人杀过人，而且杀过不少人——联系起和他的对话，他无意间提起“黑帮”，还有他的手。因为基米希的手上拇指和食指的夹缝衔接处以及食指左右两侧是没有茧子的，这个人很有可能用枪。

他突然想起，当这个人看见他无意间露出肩膀上昨晚的情爱痕迹时，一瞬间暴露的杀意——他对他似乎有一种神经质般的领地意识，和身体接触的欲望，从格雷茨卡打开门开始，这个人的手就没有离开过他的肩膀。只是他仍不能确定这个人的目的，只隐约觉得与自己有关。

“好久不见，莱昂，”约书亚缓缓说道，似乎每一个字他都斟酌了千百遍，他总是那么平静，“我也是约书亚·基米希，只不过我来自另一个世界。”

这个人脑子有问题。格雷茨卡下了结论，但是这一切都相当离奇。“好久不见”？这句话非常像是科幻片的展开，如果真如这人所言，那么他那个世界的格雷茨卡去哪里了？死了？跑了？格雷茨卡打量着目光所及的范围里一切可以用来防身及逃跑的工具，很好，茶几下面有一根棒球棍，沙发离门并不远，如果他可以打到身后这个人的头部，这样他有足够的时间可以离开这里——他并不能确定这个人身上有没有枪，但这个人似乎并不想伤害他，也许他可以用谈话分散约书亚的注意力。

“是这样吗？”他仰起头，尽全力放松自己，尝试以一种无害且充满关怀的神情注视着约书亚，甚至尝试伸出左手轻轻触摸着约书亚的脸庞：“Jo，我不知道你的世界里发生了什么……你这些年，很辛苦吧。”

原本目不转睛地盯着他的约书亚忽然怔住，就在他怔忡这几秒内，格雷茨卡抄起桌下的棒球棍直接往约书亚的头上袭去，即使面对这张和基米希几乎一模一样的脸，格雷茨卡仍然使出全力挥动手中的棒球棍。但是他并未如愿——约书亚只是轻轻抬起手，一层奇异的液态金属在棒球棍击中他之前覆盖住他的手臂，形成了一层坚不可摧的防护盔甲，在铁质棒球棍击中他手臂时，棒球棍瞬间变形断裂。

这是个怪物！格雷茨卡转身就跑，他的腰部却被一条柔软的类金属制品圈住，以一种不可抗力再次拉回了沙发。他挥拳试图反击，但对方似乎对他的举动了如指掌，在他刚刚意图举起左手手臂的一刻就攥住了他的手腕，他力气很大，似乎有着不属于人类的力量，一个顶级运动员在他面前如同一只瘦弱的小鸡，面对他的桎梏毫无摆脱之力。格雷茨卡再次挣扎，约书亚似乎终于不愿再进行这种碾压式的力量博弈，而是牢牢地按压住格雷茨卡的肩膀，格雷茨卡感觉自己的身体要被这种无名的压力压碎，体型上的差异也无阻于科技的力量，他朝着身后的人狠狠地比了个中指，想不到约书亚看见他的举动竟然笑出了声。

“别白费力气，我不想伤害你。但这不意味着我不会伤害别人，”约书亚的声音听起来没什么情绪，似乎又觉得自己这样会吓坏怀抱中的人，于是咧开嘴露出一个笑容，“比如——你的基米希。让我看看，他是不是正准备领奖呢。”

听闻到基米希的名字，格雷茨卡紧紧地攥住约书亚的手臂，他现在确信这个人是来自另一个世界了，一个像是超英电影或是银翼杀手那样的世界，恐惧与愤怒在顷刻间爆发，但他绝对不能激怒对方，同样他也不会允许这个怪物伤害任何人。他感觉自己的声音都在发抖：“你到底想干什么！”

约书亚突然沉默了，他俯下身，再次抱住了格雷茨卡，他叹了一口气。格雷茨卡没能等到答案，只是闻到了一阵酸涩的味道，在昏迷前的最后一秒，他甚至迷迷糊糊地想：原来真的有娃娃脸的黑帮头目啊。

约书亚搂起昏迷的格雷茨卡，这种小型气体麻药在他的世界只是一些无聊的小技法。这个世界的科技水平比他想象的差太多，他甚至都没用上格纳布里博士准备的绳索。

莱昂啊，你怎么总是喜欢骗人呢，他俯下身，轻轻地亲了亲格雷茨卡的眉骨，你又骗我、又骗我。但我又总是对你毫无办法。因为你，我再也不敢直视太阳，我畏惧现代城市的高架桥和车流，我注视着摄像机里的每一帧的你——我愿意这样直到我死去。可是如果因为二十五岁的你——他想，一切都值得，莱昂。我所做的一切，都是为了你。都是为了救你，都是为了救我自己。


End file.
